


Bathrobe Love

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV), Luimelia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: Spoilerish, if you haven't seen the Sept 20th episode (which I actually haven't, but I've been spoiled). This is meant to go with a gif that was created from that episode.





	Bathrobe Love

Amelia kissed Luisi softly and sensuously, capturing her lips between her own. It was so hard to see her lover so sad and dejected. She wanted the world for Luisi. Amelia wanted to see her fly, and everyone else to see how incredible, how talented, and how passionate Luisa Gomez can be.   
But Amelia also had her own dreams, and this was the constant struggle for them, how to find a way for them both to fly out in the world, and stay by each other's side. But Luisi also had to make her own decisions, and all Amelia could do was make sure Luisi knew that she loved her more than she'd loved anyone.   
Amelia pulled away from the kiss, and saw Luisi's sad eyes. She sat there in front of her so vulnerable, her hair wet, wearing only a bathrobe. Essentially bare to Amelia both physically and emotionally. She had to do something to bring some life back into those beautiful deep eyes. It hurt Amelia's very soul to see them without that luminous spark they usually carried.   
Amelia kissed her again as she shifted closer and reached for the belt of the bathrobe. She stopped for a moment, looking at her lover, making sure she wanted what she was offering. Luisi smiled sadly but kissed her deeply again. Amelia could feel how Luisi wanted to bring her as physically close to her as possible, to make up for the distance this conflict created. And Amelia responded in kind, opening the bathrobe and reaching inside to feel Luisi's clean warm skin, shuddering against her fingertips, as she caressed her side, her back, her belly, and then cupped her breasts. Luisi whimpered a little in her mouth, painfully, as if she knew what she was losing by being away from her partner for any extended period of time. It was so difficult feeling such opposite things, to be close to her love and yet, needing to be back home.   
Amelia knew she didn't have much time. She had to be off to the theater, and so she moved quickly. She gave Luisi one last loving kiss, offering her taste in her tongue and seeking out the flavor of her Luisita. Amelia lifted herself from the couch and knelt down, parting Luisi's knees and settling between her things. She kissed everywhere she could reach, her soft belly, her tense thighs, holding all the anxiety and fear Luisi was feeling. Luisi, realizing what Amelia was about to do, suddenly felt guilty. It was her fault she was feeling this way. She was the one who said they should come to Paris. It should be her on her knees.   
She picked up Amelia's face to look at her, "Amelia, no....you don't have to," Luisi said quietly with a small cry.   
Amelia looked at her lovingly but seriously, "Darling, I want to. Please let me help you feel good for even a moment..."  
Luisi stared at her, her eyes filling with tears, barely able to receive the love she was being given, and nodded slightly.   
Amelia landed soft kisses on her upper things, her hair, her lips and her center. breathing in her lovely scent. There was nothing in the world she loved as much as Luisi just out of the shower. Increasingly her kisses stayed on her clit. Slowly parting her folds, and licking with a soft but insistent tongue.   
Luisi whimpers increased, her breathe coming faster and more irregular with each touch. It was everything Luisi could do to keep herself from crying. The love and care she felt was overwhelming. But Amelia was so clearly intent, she didn't want to ruin the moment with even more tears.   
Amelia continued to lick softly and insistently, pulling her clit between her plump lips. The smell of Luisi increasing exponentially, as was Luisi's breathy writhing. The sadness was fading into the background as her body's pleasure began to take over her whole awareness. Her center becoming hotter and tighter, the pleasure coursing down her legs and up her belly. Increasingly Luisi couldn't sit still, her hands messing up Amelia's hair, her pelvis moving up and down. As her expression of pleasure increased, so did Amelia's response, in groans and whimpers.   
Knowing her lovers body, Amelia focused her tongue into firmer and faster flicks. "Ah! Amelia! Si!" Luisi finally cried out. "Mi madre! Ah! Amlia! Te Quiero!" And Luisi crested the peak, as Amelia clung on to her thrashing body, all the while Luisi continued to cry, "Te Quiero! Te Quiero!" as if it was the last truth of the universe that she had to cling to.   
When Luisi's body calmed, Amelia looked up at her seriously, locking Luisi's eye with her own, "Yo también te quiero... siempre..." She took Luisi's hand and kissed it, "Siempre."


End file.
